1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the methodology for making an epoxy prepolymer curing agent composition.
2. Description of the Background Art
The advantages of using a mixture of piperidine and 2-ethyl-4-methylimidazole as a curing agent for epoxy resins is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,673, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. While such curing agent does provide a number of advantages, it has been found that during its use, noxious piperidine vapors may escape, thereby exposing formulators and users to a potential hazard. It is believed that the piperidine vapors are created due to the high vapor pressure of piperidine which boils at 106.degree. C.
Thus, notwithstanding the advantages associated with a curing agent comprised of piperidine and 2-ethyl-4-methylimidazole, the shortcoming mentioned above has existed for some time for which a solution has proved elusive.
The present methodology and related prepolymer enables the epoxy resins disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,673 to be cured, but in manner so as to substantially obviate the noxious vapor problem mentioned above. Thus, by the methodology of the present invention, toxicity hazards normally encountered when using piperidine in the curing of epoxy resins is to a large extent obviated.